


Happy Birthday Lord Diavolo - a Halloween Quick-Fic

by LateOctoberSkies



Series: October's Obey Me Quick-Fics [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Friendship, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Halloween, Hugs, Not Beta Read, Other, Pumpkin carving, Spoiler Alert: Lesson 18, They/Them pronouns for MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateOctoberSkies/pseuds/LateOctoberSkies
Summary: This is just a cute little one-shot I did for Halloween / Diavolo's Birthday!Spoiler Alert for Lesson 18MC is Gender Neutral. Content is SFW.
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: October's Obey Me Quick-Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Happy Birthday Lord Diavolo - a Halloween Quick-Fic

[MC] stood in the kitchen, sawing through the thick skin, and elbows deep in the guts of a one of many pumpkins. These devildom pumpkins were rather massive, but they had volunteered to help carve the pumpkins to decorate the House of Lamentation in anticipation of Halloween.

It was their favourite time of year, and they adored dressing up and getting into the spooky spirit by watching ghost stories and horror movies. Ever since the start of October, they had been quietly excited, mentally marking the days until Halloween. They weren’t entirely sure what celebrating the holiday in the devildom would be like, but they were hoping it would be fun. When they learned that the Prince of Hell shared a birthday with the holiday, they found it unsurprising. It fit perfectly with the theme of the season.

Beel, the gentle giant that he was, helped [MC] by holding the pumpkin steady. They both wore aprons under [MC]’s advisement and after scraping and gutting the contents of 8 pumpkins – one for each house member -- [MC] was nearly saturated with the juices from the gourds.

“You’re going to smell like pumpkin all day!” Exclaimed Beel, laughing.

“Just don’t try to turn me into a pie” MC laughed, and climbed down from the step ladder. “We can bake the seeds and make snacks for everyone.” They smiled. “We can season them and make different flavours… I think we have enough for several batches”

Beel nodded and helped MC separate the seeds from the pulp before they were washed and boiled. [MC] decided to make some savoury, flavoured with salt and herbs; and some sweet, flavoured with cinnamon and sugar. As the seeds baked, [MC] got to work carving the insignias of each of the Seven Lords of Sin into the faces of the pumpkins, and letting Beel carry them out into the Foyer for display. It was labour-intensive, but [MC] was determined to make them look perfect. Asmodeus would no doubt like to take an image for Devilgram once the work was completely done. [MC] took a small break and looked at the surface of the final pumpkin, considering how the 8th pumpkin should look. They didn’t have their own symbol, like the brothers, so whatever it was might look out of place. They eventually settled on carving their Zodiac sign into the pumpkin, and got to work.

“My, something smells divine in here!” A familiar Jovial voice came from behind them, and [MC] turned to find Lord Diavolo standing behind them. The kitchen was one of the last places [MC] expected to find the Prince of Hell. “Hello, Lord Diavolo!” [MC] gave him a big smile. “I hope you are well. Are you looking for Lucifer?”

Diavolo nodded. “I am, but the enchanting smell from this Kitchen pulled me away from my destination. What are you making?” 

[MC] blushed slightly. “I’m carving pumpkins for the house and baking the pumpkin seeds. Would you like to try some?”

Diavolo nodded and accepted some of the cooled baked pumpkin seeds. “My these are delicious! I must have the recipe to give to Barbatos. Did you come up with it yourself?”

[MC] shook their head. “No, we used to do this at my house growing up. It makes a good snack.”

Diavolo smiled “I would love to stay and chat, but I must be going.” He eyed the remaining pumpkin seeds and [MC] moved to put some in a bowl for him.

“You can have them to snack on during your meeting” [MC] smiled.

“Thank you, [MC]!” He grinned happily. “I will see you at my birthday party, yes?”

[MC] nodded “I’m looking forward to it.” They smiled nervously and watched as Diavolo left, holding the bowl of pumpkin seeds out in front of him.

It then dawned on [MC] that they still needed to figure out what to buy for his present. They had been so busy helping the others go present shopping, that they forgot to think about what _they_ were getting for him. They began to grow anxious. They thought a moment, and stared at the oven, lost in thought.

Then the idea came to them as they looked at the pumpkin seeds, and [MC] grabbed up their recipe book and started to plan out a selection of treats to bake for the birthday demon.

\---

The night of the party arrived and [MC] stood in the doorway to the Demon Lord’s castle with the others. Everyone was in their demon forms and [MC] felt a little lack-lustre in their plain black-tie-affair outfit.

“You look great!” Asmo reassured them, rubbing their back supportively as they held the small box in their hand.

MC had used their creativity to thematically decorate the black wooden box with painted pumpkins and skulls and ghosts in a creep-cute motif. They remembered that Diavolo liked cute things, and thought it would be a nice touch. The box was wrapped with a black silk ribbon and a pumpkin-shaped card was tucked at the cross-section of the ribbon, beneath an expertly tied bow.

The night went on and [MC] had been surprised by all the gifts that the brothers had given to _them_ , even though it was the _Demon Lord’s_ birthday. They had even ended up making a pact with Belphegor, of all people!

As the night wore on, [MC] grew nervous about the quality of their present. Diavolo had received such nice, expensive things from all of his guests, but [MC]’s present was home-made.

When the opportunity presented itself, and some of the other guests started to clear off, [MC] approached Diavolo with their present, having found him taking a breath of fresh air outside near the lake.

“It isn’t much… but I thought you might like these” [MC] handed over the box and smiled nervously as Diavolo read the card and untied the ribbon. He peered into the box, finding an assortment of baked good including some pumpkin seeds and his favourite hellfire mushroom rolled cigar cookies.

[MC] blushed and looked away. “I didn’t know what to get you… so I thought this might be nice…”

“Did you make all this yourself, [MC]?” Diavolo looked up from the box and watched as [MC] nodded.

“It’s nothing special but—”

“Nothing special? What non-sense! This is lovely! You put all this time into baking for me, and the box is so cute!” Diavolo closed up the box and pulled [MC] into a big hug. “This may be one of the most thoughtful gifts anyone has ever given me,” he said softly, letting [MC] go and putting a respectful distance between them. “Thank you”

[MC] smiled. “Many happy returns of the day, Diavolo!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The idea popped into my head this morning. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
